IGNORÁNDOTE
by Narutinachan
Summary: Kagome está harta de que Inuyasha la interrumpa en sus estudios, así que decide tomar medidas drásticas. Aviso LEMON


Hola a todos ^^

Este es el primero de mis fanfics de Inuyasha en el que introduzco LEMON. La idea de este fanfic surgió un día en el que mi hermano estaba extremadamente pesado y no me dejaba escribir en paz. Decidí ignorarle y al final se acabó aburriendo al rato y se fue, pero no pude evitar pensar cuál sería la reacción de Inuyasha si Kagome hiciera esto mismo con él. ¿Se rendiría tan fácilmente? Y así es cómo nació este fanfic, y la verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

**Ignorándote.**

Kagome estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación muy concentrada estudiando. Dentro de dos días tendría un examen de matemáticas, y tenía que ponerse al día cuanto antes si no quería suspender sus exámenes de admisión.

-Kagome, ¿qué es esta cosa? – habló Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

La miko siguió con su tarea como si nada, sin prestarle atención.

-Kagome – la volvió a llamar con tono cabreado.

En el rostro de la chica se formó una leve sonrisa maliciosa, pero siguió sin hacerle ningún caso. Ni tan siquiera cuando el hanyou se puso a lanzar improperios y sus voces apenas la dejaban oír sus propios pensamientos.

Kagome estaba cansada, siempre era igual. Ella volvía a su mundo para concentrarse en sus estudios y él la tenía que seguir como un perrito faldero. Rondándola, distrayéndola, exigiendo su atención, haciéndola perder su valioso tiempo. Pero ya se había cansado y, tras sus infructuosos intentos de razonar con el cabezota de Inuyasha, había determinado que ya era el momento de tomar medidas más drásticas. Y eso era lo que ahora mismo estaba poniendo en práctica. A lo mejor, si le ignoraba, se acababa yendo él solito por su propio pie sin necesidad de gastar otra importante porción de su tiempo en discutir con él.

Otra hora paso e Inuyasha seguía allí, ahora sentado en su cama, gruñendo y gritándola a cada rato. Kagome sonrió otra vez. El hanyou se estaba resistiendo a reconocer que sus intentos por llamar su atención eran inútiles, pero al final tendría que hacerlo. Ella era Kagome Higurashi, y cuando tomaba una decisión la seguía hasta el final. El orgulloso de Inuyasha no la iba a ganar a cabezota.

De pronto la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del lápiz escribiendo sobre el papel, hasta que este también se dejó de oír. ¿Inuyasha se había cayado así, de repente? Pero aún no se había ido, ya que le sentía dentro de la habitación. El repentino silencio la daba mala espina, pero resistió sus ganas de girarse a mirar. Puede que eso fuera precisamente lo que pretendiera el hanyou y ella no iba a caer. No podía arriesgarse después de haber aguantado firme hasta entonces. Así que volvió a centrar su atención en sus libros y volvió a escribir.

Otros interminables minutos pasaron, hasta que repentinamente sintió la caliente respiración de alguien en la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Ella se tensó de inmediato ante esa sorpresiva sensación. ¿Era Inuyasha? Tenía que serlo. ¿Cómo se había acercado tanto sin que se ella se percatase? Y lo más importante, ¡¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Los pensamientos de la miko se cortaron cuando sintió la nariz del hanyou rozando su cuello, inspirando profundamente, causándola una extraña sensación que derivó en un pequeño escalofrío. Después sintió algo húmedo y cálido recorrer la misma zona que antes había olfateado. ¡¿Podía ser su lengua? Un escalofrío más intenso que el anterior la recorrió de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, y sintió una sensación nueva, totalmente desconocida, dentro de ella. ¿Se estaba excitando? Su cara debía estar ya más roja que un tomate maduro, pero no iba a voltear, no mientras la quedara cordura para impedirlo.

Kagome volvió a coger el lápiz que se la había caído antes debido a la impresión e intentó volver a escribir. Pero antes de tocar el papel, la mano de Inuyasha se estiró desde detrás de ella para arrebatárselo y arrojarlo lejos.

La miko se negó a mostrar su enojo por eso y se limitó a estirar su mano para coger otro lápiz de su estuche. Su acción fue nuevamente interrumpida cuando el hanyou hizo girar la silla rotatoria de Kagome dejándola frente a frente con él y de espaldas a su escritorio.

Kagome no pudo evitar ver la expresión de Inuyasha, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Inuyasha se veía realmente enojado, pero no fue eso lo que la impacto, si no el extraño brillo de sus ojos. Una mezcla de inquebrantable determinación y algo más que no alcanzaba a identificar.

La chica desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, y justo al instante después sintió cómo el hanyou la agarraba del mentón y la obligaba a volver a mirarle.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de ignorarme! – reventó Inuyasha antes de lanzarse salvajemente contra los labios de la miko.

Kagome, sorprendida e impactada, intentó apartarle. Por mucho que la gustara la sensación de ser besada así por el hanyou, aún tenía su orgullo, y no iba a ceder ante él tan fácilmente. Sin embargo Inuyasha no la dejó separarse ni un milímetro; es más, la afianzó más contra él, agarrando su fina cintura con una de sus poderosas manos y su nuca con la otra.

Inuyasha lamió el labio inferior de la miko, y cuando ella abrió su boca, incapaz de contener un suspiro, él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su cavidad. Fue entonces, al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha enredándose con la suya, que Kagome se rindió ante las deliciosas sensaciones que ese beso la otorgaba y abrazó al hanyou por el cuello, acercándole más a ella, extasiada. A la mierda el orgullo, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que pasara algo como eso. Sintió cómo Inuyasha intensificaba aún más el beso, seguramente al haberse sentido correspondido.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Kagome pensó que todo terminaría ahí, pero gran fue su sorpresa al sentir la boca de su amado descender por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso con vehemencia. Sus colmillos rozaron su sensible piel haciendo que soltara un involuntario jadeo de placer.

Inuyasha siguió lamiendo todos los rincones de la piel expuesta del cuello de la chica, haciéndola emitir leves suspiros y gemidos de placer; hasta que al parecer eso ya no le pareció suficiente. Las garras del hanyou recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, rasgando sin piedad todas las prendas que encontró a su paso, sin llegar a dañar la delicada piel de la miko.

Kagome trató de cubrir su desnudez en un acto reflejo, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió agarrando firmemente sus brazos. Kagome se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante la férrea fuerza de Inuyasha y la determinación que parecía arder en sus orbes dorados, convirtiéndolos en oro fundido. Pero todo pensamiento racional abandono definitivamente su mente cuando el hanyou se arrodilló en frente de ella, bajando su cabeza hasta sus pechos, atrapando uno ellos con su boca, y comenzando a succionar y lamer su ya endurecido pezón.

La miko arqueó su espalda hasta chocar con el respaldo de su silla soltando a su vez un fuerte gemido de placer. Se sintió desfallecer, perdiendo todas las fuerzas de sus extremidades. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera estado sentada ya se habría caído de bruces al suelo, aunque también dudaba que el fuerte hanyou responsable de su estado la hubiera dejado caer.

Las manos de Inuyasha dejaron libres los brazos de la chica y se dirigieron también a sus senos para masajearlos. Kagome extasiada y sin dejar de gemir sonoramente, dirigió sus manos recién liberadas a la cabeza de Inuyasha, enredando las hebras platinadas entre sus dedos y acercándola aún más a sus pechos, ansiosa por más de esas exquisitas sensaciones.

Inuyasha fue descendiendo con sus caricias por la espalda, tripa y caderas de la miko, excitando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas con el delicado pero firme roce de sus garras. Volvió a besarla con fiereza, pero no la suficiente como para que la chica no se diera cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba descendiendo más de la cuenta, acercándose peligrosamente a determinada parte de su anatomía que en esos momentos parecía estar ardiendo en llamas. Las sospechas de la miko se vieron confirmadas cuando sintió los dedos de Inuyasha rozar levemente sus labios vaginales, como si tan solo estuviera tanteando el terreno. Kagome soltó un fuerte gemido sin poder evitarlo, el cual murió en la boca del hanyou. Si tan solo eso se había sentido tan bien, no podía ni imaginarse cómo sería cuando la tocara de verdad. Se sentía avergonzada por excitarse tanto por tan poca cosa; pero por la sonrisa y la mirada que le dirigió Inuyasha cuando dejó de besarla pudo deducir que a él le había encantado este hecho.

Inuyasha bajo nuevamente su cabeza para lamer y succionar uno de sus pechos y volvió a acariciar sus labios vaginales de arriba abajo insistentemente, esta vez mostrando más seguridad en sus movimientos.

Kagome sentía que estaba ardiendo en llamas. El leve roce de los colmillos de Inuyasha contra su pezón. Sus garras friccionando levemente contra su intimidad para no dañarla con ellas. Su otra mano trazando figuras imaginarias en su espalda, excitando cada uno de sus nervios a la vez que la sujetaba firmemente, sin dejar que se alejara ni un milímetro de él. La chica tenía la sensación de que iba a perder la cordura por tantas sensaciones juntas sin descanso, que parecían cumularse en su bajo vientre; pero no supo lo que era enloquecer de verdad hasta que Inuyasha bajó su cabeza hasta su entrepierna, y apartó sus dedos para sustituirlos por su boca.

Fuego. Su cuerpo era fuego, que el hanyou moldeaba a su gusto con las lamidas que la daba en su intimidad, como si se tratara del mejor manjar del mundo. El incendio ascendió hasta niveles insospechables cuando Inuyasha acertó a lamer su clítoris. La chica gimió fuertemente y arañó los hombros del hanyou en un intento de descargar todas esas sensaciones contenidas. Cuando Inuyasha sintió su reacción se dedicó exclusivamente a succionar y lamer el punto de placer que acababa de encontrar, levantando las piernas de la chica y apoyándolas en sus fuertes hombros para tener un mejor acceso.

La respiración de Kagome era completamente irregular. En su interior se debatían un montón de sensaciones. Por un lado el deseo de que todo acabara ya al sentir que iba a colapsar, pero la mayor parte de su ser suplicaba que no parara, ansiando averiguar hasta que nivel podía ascender su placer. Se decantó definitivamente por este último deseo cuando sintió que las caricias de Inuyasha comenzaban a cesar. Kagome soltó un gemido de protesta a la vez que presionaba la cabeza platinada contra su intimidad con sus manos y enredaba sus piernas en su cuello; pero las lamidas seguían disminuyendo, desesperándola aún más.

-Di mi nombre, Kagome – habló Inuyasha con voz ronca.

La miko trató de hablar, pero con su respiración irregular no consiguió que de su boca saliera nada coherente.

-Dilo – exigió de nuevo mirándola de forma demandante e intensa, separando su boca de su intimidad.

-Inu… yasha… - logró decir Kagome desesperada en apenas un susurro.

-Más fuerte – demandó dándole una leve lamida en su clítoris, animándola a seguir.

-Inuyasha – esta vez su voz fue más fuerte y firme, obteniendo como recompensa más atenciones por parte del hanyou.

-Sigue.

-Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. – No dejó de repetir su nombre mientras se volvía a sumergir en su nube de placer. El hanyou la recompensó subiendo sus manos hasta sus pechos para masajearlos rítmicamente, cada vez más de prisa - ¡Inuyasha! – gritó finalmente Kagome cuando sintió algo reventar en su bajo vientre, que se expandió como una supernova por todo su cuerpo, dejándola en un estado de semiinconsciencia y placer absoluto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta estaba recostada sobre su cama, atrapada entre el colchón y el caliente cuerpo de Inuyasha. No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a esa situación, y tampoco la importaba en ese momento. Simplemente reunió fuerzas para atraer a Inuyasha aún más hacia ella y besarle como si no fuera a haber mañana, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por este con la misma vehemencia.

Kagome deslizó sus manos entre el haori del hanyou tratando de quitárselo con movimientos ansiosos y torpes. Inuyasha le facilito el trabajo enderezándose un poco y quitándose las prendas el mismo, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba, para adoptar inmediatamente después la misma posición sobre ella.

Kagome al sentir la piel desnuda de él rozarse con la suya no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza a tener a semejante Adonis semidesnudo sobre ella. Sabía que era ridículo que eso la pasara después de haber llegado tan lejos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Inuyasha pareció sentir su nerviosismo porque se enderezó un poco, dejándola espacio, para después acariciar delicadamente su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? – la preguntó en el tono más dulce y cariñoso que jamás le había oído emplear. Kagome se tensó puso aún más nerviosa por eso, pero se esforzó por responder a la pregunta que la hacía.

-Bueno, es que… yo... yo nunca… había estado así con un chico. No sé qué debo hacer, ni cómo – se las apañó para decir entre balbuceos totalmente sonrojada.

Inuyasha se rió levemente; y, antes de que a la chica la diera a tiempo a preguntar la razón, silenció sus labios con un tierno pero apasionado beso.

-Yo tampoco había hecho esto antes Kagome, así que soy tan ignorante en la materia como tú. Estoy aprendiendo contigo. Aunque no puedo negar que me alegra saber que soy el único que ha estado así contigo – añadió con una sonrisa tan sexy que Kagome sintió su corazón detenerse de la impresión -. Yo realmente deseo hacer esto contigo Kagome. Ahora dime, ¿tú quieres hacerlo? – Kagome se limitó a asentir al sentirse incapaz de hablar. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír complacido – Entonces simplemente déjate llevar y todo estará bien – afirmó en tono seguro, enderezando a Kagome, dejándola sentada sobre la cama y el sentado de rodillas con una rodilla apoyada a cada lado de las caderas de ella. Agarró las manos de Kagome y las acercó hacia él apoyándolas en su torso desnudo -. Tócame - pidió liberando sus manos. Kagome seguía estando cohibida, pero ante la intensa mirada del hanyou obedeció, incapaz de negarse a su petición.

La miko comenzó acariciando torpemente sus pectorales, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel. Sintió la piel de Inuyasha erizarse bajo su roce, lo cual la hizo sonreír. La chica acercó la cabeza a su musculoso torso, besando suavemente la piel que antes había acariciado. Para después, al coger más confianza, darle leves lamidas. De todos modos, a pesar de oír los leves suspiros del hanyou por sus caricias, notó que estaba algo tenso. La chica levantó la mirada, mirándole de forma interrogante, pero no necesitó preguntar al ver la mirada que también le dirigía Inuyasha. Él también estaba nervioso.

Kagome le sonrió cálidamente y, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, le abrazó y levantó su cabeza para besarle suavemente, pausadamente, sin prisas. Ahora era su turno de transmitirle confianza a él. Se sintió satisfecha al sentir como Inuyasha correspondía con la misma suavidad y se relajaba entre sus brazos. La chica apartó la melena plateada del hanyou y descendió con suaves besos hasta su cuello, donde dio leves lamidas. Después descendió nuevamente a sus pectorales y se atrevió a succionar uno de sus ya erectos pezones. Le sintió estremecerse y cómo su agarre sobre ella se incrementaba, volvió a mirarle y percibió el fuego y la pasión contenida en su mirada. Él deseaba volver a tomar la iniciativa e ir más allá, pero se estaba conteniendo por ella. Eso la enterneció y se lanzó a besarle apasionadamente abrazándole del cuello. Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, arrastrándole a él con ella. Cuando Inuyasha la miró interrogante después del beso ella asintió, dándole a entender que le daba permiso para continuar.

Inuyasha sonrió de forma seductora y sus manos volvieron a recorrer libremente el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba bajo él, excitándose con sus gemidos y las caricias que ella también le proporcionaba a él; excitación cuya magnitud pudo apreciar la chica al sentir un prominente bulto que presionaba su muslo. Ella se ruborizo, pero incapaz de contener su curiosidad deslizó una mano hacia la hakama del hanyou, apretando levemente con su mano el abultamiento que se había formado. De la garganta de Inuyasha salió algo parecido a un gruñido, le sintió tensarse completamente y cómo sus garras se incrustaban en su cama. Ella, asustada por su reacción y temerosa por haber hecho algo malo apartó su mano de la entrepierna del hanyou; pero casi inmediatamente este atrapó su mano y, para la gran sorpresa de la chica, volvió a acercarla hasta posarla nuevamente sobre el abultamiento de su hakama.

-Sigue. No pares – habló Inuyasha con una voz ronca y gutural.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con la ardiente mirada de su ahora amante, percatándose de la necesidad que reflejaban sus orbes dorados. Acarició la entrepierna del hombre sobre ella alternando movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. El tamaño y dureza del abultamiento amentaban más y más, así como los gruñidos de Inuyasha se volvían más animales y salvajes.

Kagome se sonrojó al imaginarse el gran tamaño que debía tener la virilidad del hanyou. Armándose de un valor y un atrevimiento que ella no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento, deshizo el nudo de la hakama y deslizó su mano dentro de ella para rodear el miembro de Inuyasha con su mano. Le escuchó gruñir fuertemente a la vez que ella confirmaba sus sospechas de las grandes dotes masculinas del hanyou. Deslizó su mano arriba y abajo haciendo una ligera presión comprobando su longitud, sintiendo como palpitaba en su mano, haciendo que ella se excitara aún más si cabía.

Inuyasha pareció no aguantar más, porque alejó la mano de la chica de su entre pierna de un brusco movimiento, para después despojarse igual de precipitadamente lo que le quedaba de ropa. Agarró las piernas de la chica e hizo presión para que las separara y dejara expuesta su intimidad ante él, a la vez que se situaba él entre las piernas de la chica y la acorralaba contra el colchón.

-No puedo contenerme más, Kagome. Necesito hacerte mía – habló Inuyasha con un tono de voz ronco y gutural.

La chica podía sentir la mirada hambrienta y salvaje que la dirigía, en las mejillas del chico se comenzaron a perfilar unas conocidas marcas moradas. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidada o asustada, eso hizo que se excitara más. Le gustaba sentirse deseada, más aún si era por el hanyou de sus sueños, además de que no tenía ninguna duda de que el único al que le quería entregar su virginidad era a Inuyasha. Además de que si lo arruinaba todo con sus dudas, seguramente tendría que esperar unos cuantos años para que se la volviera a presentar una oportunidad así con el tímido y orgulloso de Inuyasha, si es que volvía a haberla.

-No te contengas – habló finalmente Kagome mirando directamente las orbes doradas que ahora tenían un ligero tono rojizo -. No quiero que lo hagas.

Inuyasha se lanzó a besarla furiosamente y sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo femenino con vehemencia, pero sin hacerla daño en ningún momento. Rozó su miembro con la intimidad de la chica, ambos gimieron por la placentera sensación. Las leves envestidas siguieron aumentando el deseo y la humedad de ambos.

Kagome era consciente de que en esos momentos Inuyasha era más youkai que humano, pero siguió sin temer, ya que el tinte dorado seguía presente. Para él estaba siendo algo más que satisfacción carnal, lo notaba en el amor que también transmitía con cada caricia, teniendo cuidado de que ella también disfrutara con el acto. Kagome se sentía tan amada y tan feliz.

Finalmente Inuyasha se aventuró a introducir su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Tan solo era el glande, pero Kagome ya lo sentía bastante grande, temía que no pudiera acoger completamente a su amado. Sin embargo Inuyasha acabó con sus dudas cuando de un fuerte y profundo movimiento introdujo todo su miembro dentro de ella de una sola envestida, llevándose su virginidad por delante a la vez que la mordía fuertemente en el cuello.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor a la vez que algunas lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos y clavaba las uñas en la espalda del hanyou.

Había cabido, su carne se había abierto, dejando paso y amoldándose a la gran virilidad, pero la había dolido, desde luego que sí. Y si se le añadía el dolor que la había provocado el mordisco era aún más. Sabía que esa mordida significaba que Inuyasha la había marcado como su mujer, que estaba decidido a que era con ella con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, era un ritual youkai que Sango ya la había explicado una vez. Pero a pesar de la dicha que sentía en ese momento el dolor seguía atenazándola.

Al escuchar el grito y sentir el estremecimiento de dolor e incomodidad de la muchacha, Inuyasha pareció reaccionar y salir del trance en el que le habían introducido sus instintos youkai, tomando de nuevo su mitad humana el control de la situación. Aún más cuando de una fuerte inspiración le llegó a las fosas nasales el olor de la sangre de la miko.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Yo… No quería ser tan violento – empezó a disculparse acongojado y enojado por haber perdido el dominio de si mismo -. Estás sangrando, yo… No quería hacerte daño… Será mejor que…

-No, Inuyasha – le interrumpió la chica aferrándose a él al ver sus intenciones de huir -. Es normal que sangre la primera vez e incluso que sea doloroso. No te preocupes, es normal, no puede evitarse – trató de tranquilizarle.

-Pero si yo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis instintos, tal vez…

-Te dejaste llevar porque yo te pedí que lo hicieras. No me dejes ahora. Por favor, bésame – le pidió la chica con ojos suplicantes.

Inuyasha se sintió capaz de negarse a una petición suya después de lo que había pasado, así que se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre ella y la besó con la misma delicadeza. Kagome correspondió al beso gustosa, olvidando parcialmente su dolor. Inuyasha pareció sentir cómo ella se relajaba, y se puso a distribuir caricias por todo el cuerpo femenino, lamiendo la sangre que aún salía de la mordida en su cuello para aliviarla y que sanara antes.

Kagome gimió levemente cuando Inuyasha abarcó con su mano uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo. Ella sentía cómo la excitación se reavivaba dentro de ella, opacando el dolor, hasta que la sensación de tener a Inuyasha dentro de ella pasó a ser tan solo una pequeña molestia. Se atrevió a balancear levemente sus caderas, y se sorprendió al sentir un gran placer por la acción que la hizo gemir. Inuyasha también gruñó complacido, pero siguió sin moverse dentro de ella, como si tuviera miedo de volver a dañarla.

-Inuyasha, muévete – le pidió a la vez que contoneaba otra vez sus caderas, haciendo que los dos gimieran.

-Pero, Kagome… No quiero hacerte daño – se siguió resistiendo el hanyou, a pesar de que su mirada ardiente la indicaba que en ese momento lo que más deseaba él era acatar su petición.

-Está bien, Inuyasha. El dolor ya pasó. Solo ve despacio, ¿vale?

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos más, como si esperara corroborar la veracidad de sus palabras en su mirada. Hasta que finalmente comenzó a envestirla lentamente, moviéndose apenas dentro de ella. Pero solo eso bastó para que ambos volvieran a gemir de placer.

Siguieron con ese ritmo lento durante un rato. Pero eso no era suficiente, ambos necesitaban más. Inuyasha aumentó el ritmo, y, al percatarse del incremento de los gemidos de la chica, lo incrementó aún mas hasta que fueron a un ritmo casi frenético, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Los vaivenes de las caderas de ambos sincronizados, las manos de ambos recorriendo fervientemente el cuerpo del otro, besos desesperados que apenas servían para acallar parcialmente los gemidos de ambos. Hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron la cima juntos, gimiendo fuertemente ante las sensaciones del primer orgasmo de sus vidas.

Inuyasha se giró con Kagome aún abrazada, quedando él recostado sobre la cama y ella reposando en su regazo, acogiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, Kagome.

La chica en principio se tensó de la sorpresa, pero después se relajó feliz y susurró:

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Kagome le dirigió una cálida y tierna sonrisa antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios, acomodarse en su regazo y después caer dormida por el cansancio. Él sonrió, contemplando el apacible rostro durmiente de la miko y poco después también se durmió.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome despertó debido a una molesta luz que estaba dirigida directamente a su cara. ¿Ya era de día? No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo y no quería despertar. Giró su cabeza al lado contrario en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo se percató de aquello sobre lo que estaba recostada no era su cama, ni tampoco el incomodo saco de dormir que utilizaba en la época antigua. Era cálido, confortable y se sentía completamente protegida. La misma sensación que tenía cuando sabía que Inuyasha estaba recostado en algún árbol vigilando su sueño, pero aún más intensa.

A pesar de sus deseos de permanecer en esa posición tan confortable sin preocuparse de nada más, la curiosidad pudo con la joven miko. Así que comenzó a abrir sus párpados perezosamente, acostumbrando su visión a la luz. Se enderezó un poco apoyándose en sus brazos y observó a su alrededor, comprobando que su confortable colchón se trataba en realidad del torso desnudo de Inuyasha. Al principio no reaccionó debido a lo somnolienta que se encontraba, pero cuando procesó la información no pudo más que tensarse y ponerse más roja que un tomate maduro. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha en su cama? ¿Por qué ella estaba tumbada en su torso? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaban los dos completamente desnudos? Se machacó la mente buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, cuando de repente los recuerdos de lo que había hecho esa noche con Inuyasha le vinieron a la mente como una bofetada que acabó de despertarla completamente. ¿Realmente ella e Inuyasha habían…? Ya no le quedó ninguna duda cuando al moverse otro poco sintió que el miembro de Inuyasha aún estaba dentro de ella. El leve movimiento la hizo suspirar de placer, y al recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado esa noche le entraron unas ganas terribles de volver a sentirlas. Avergonzada de sí misma, se contuvo de realizar el movimiento de caderas que había estado a punto de hacer. No iba a permitir que Inuyasha la convirtiera en una pervertida dependiente de él. Ese pensamiento la recordó que ayer, antes de hacer todo eso con Inuyasha, también había tratado de impedir que el hanyou consiguiera algo. Cuando vio la silla de su escritorio tirada en medio del suelo de su habitación y los libros y cuadernos que aún permanecían en su escritorio lo recordó.

¡Maldita sea! Al final no había podido estudiar nada, y, al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de su mesilla, comprobó que también había perdido una buena parte de la mañana. Su plan de ignorar a Inuyasha para conseguir que la dejara estudiar en paz había sido todo un fracaso. Aunque por otro lado había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado, que el hanyou aceptara sus sentimientos y la correspondiera. Pero también su orgullo había sido dañado al haber caído ante los encantos de Inuyasha tan fácilmente, olvidando completamente su plan inicial. No sabía si echarse a reír, llorar o quizá hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Lo único que tenía claro era que una gran calidez había nacido en su interior, y que estaba completamente feliz de haber aclarado las cosas tan satisfactoriamente con Inuyasha.

Miró el rostro dormido y apacible de Inuyasha. Su respiración era lenta y pausada. Adoraba verle así de relajado, y eso no era algo que pudiera hacer a menudo, ya que el hanyou siempre solía estar en un continuo estado de alerta. Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarle, deleitándose con la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Después suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar hacia su escritorio. Por mucho que la apeteciera seguir contemplando a Inuyasha así tenía que estudiar para su examen. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Además de que era mejor que aprovechara mientras el hanyou estuviera dormido para que no la distrajera. Con resignación se enderezó mejor encima de Inuyasha, quedando sentada sobre sus caderas, para después levantarse un poco más hacia arriba y sacar el miembro del hanyou de su interior.

Un gran pesar la invadió. De pronto se sentía vacía en incompleta. Su corazón y su cuerpo extrañaban y ya añoraban estar conectada íntimamente con su amado. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente para concentrarse en bajarse cuidadosamente de encima de Inuyasha y sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Le lanzó una última mirada nostálgica al rostro durmiente del hanyou y después se volteó y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Pero, antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura, obligándola a permanecer sentada. Se estremeció al sentir un cálido aliento en su cuello, en el mismo lugar en el hanyou la había marcado la noche anterior, y después un tierno beso en el mismo lugar. Un ancho y caliente torso desnudo se amoldó contra su espalda. Ella se sintió completa de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la reclamó el hanyou con una voz tan ronca y sensual que Kagome creyó que se iba a derretir allí mismo, pero esta vez no se dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente.

-¿No se suponía que estabas dormido? – le echo en cara.

-No me cambies de tema y respóndeme – insistió Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió cómo uno de las manos del hanyou ascendía hacia uno de sus pechos, abarcándole completamente para después comenzar a masajearlo. Ella hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gemir.

-Tengo que estudiar, Inuyasha. No puedo posponerlo más…

-De ninguna manera. No consentiré que me vuelvas a ignorar por esos dichosos exámenes – la interrumpió determinado -. Tú te quedas conmigo. – Afirmó a la vez que pellizcaba el erecto pezón de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiera sin poder evitarlo -. Además, tú también lo estás deseando -. Señaló satisfecho antes de ponerse a lamer el cuello de la miko, ansioso por arrancarla más suspiros de placer.

Kagome miró de nuevo su escritorio debatiéndose en una lucha interna. El sentido del deber y el orgullo contra el amor y el deseo. No tuvo que debatir mucho antes de voltearse entre los brazos que la envolvían para darle a Inuyasha un apasionado beso que él correspondió gustoso y satisfecho. Pero antes de dejarse llevar, Kagome decidió haber su última travesura.

-Esto de ignorarte ha sido de lo más efectivo. Tendré que hacerlo pronto otra vez – habló mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, porque no te dejaré – sentenció Inuyasha seriamente, sellando su promesa con un ferviente beso.

Ella le correspondió gustosa y dejó que la volviera a recostar en el colchón bajo él.

Sn duda tenía que volver a probarlo. Quién sabe con qué la sorprenderá Inuyasha la próxima vez.

**FIN.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Este es el primer lemon que escribo, así que agradecería mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión en vuestros reviews. De verdad que es muy importante para mí y a vosotros no os cuesta nada.

También quiero animaros a que os paséis por mi perfil, ya que en el tengo los links de algunos **doujinshi de Inuyasha y Kagome en español** que estoy traduciendo del inglés y subiendo a youtube.

Tengo previsto publicar algunos más, pero por desgracia son pocos los doujinshi que he podido encontrar en inglés en Internet. Si vosotros encontráis o tenéis algún doujinshi de Inuyasha en ingles que os gustaría que tradujera al español y subiera a Internet, no tendrías más que comunicármelo y yo me pondría en contacto con vosotros para que me los enviarais y traducirlos lo más pronto posible.

He decidido empezar a traducir doujinshi de Inuyasha porque me frustra que nadie los haya traducido ya, y no es justo que la gente que no sabe japonés o inglés se quede sin poder disfrutarlos. Yo no sé japonés, y me cabreo cada vez que encuentro un doujinshi en este idioma y no consigo enterarme de nada de lo que pone. Los dibujos pueden ser bonitos, pero a mí me gusta también comprender el argumento.

Sin más, espero que os haya gustado en fanfic y que os animéis a pasaros a ver los doujinshi.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
